In traditional cameras, a lens associated with the camera forms an image circle that is recorded by an image sensor. The image circle is the cross section of the cone of light transmitted by one or more lenses. When light strikes a perpendicular target such as an image sensor, the light forms a circle of light, the image circle. Various image sensor aspect ratios may be used: 3:2, 4:3, 16:9, etc. Traditionally, the image sensor fits inside the image circle. When the image sensor is contained inside the image circle, the image sensor does not record the full image circle produced by the lens. With the advent of wide field of view cameras, such as 360° cameras, the edges of the image circle not recorded by the traditional lens become relevant in creating a wide field of view image, and the issue arises of how to efficiently capture the image circle within an image sensor.